Shower Surprise
by BrittNicoleFFWriter
Summary: A RyouxIchigo lemon After waking up before her husband for once, Ichigo attempts to take a shower, but Ryou won't have that...


Shower Surprise

Ichigo Yawns and stretches, awakening peacefully to another bright morning. Out of habit she turns to her left, surprised to find her husband of two years still asleep. "That's odd, I can't remember the last time I woke up before him."

She sighs and reaches over to his face, brushing his stray locks behind his ear. He stirs, mumbling something or other.

"What was that?" she coos, now playing gingerly with his hair, messing it up more than it was before.

Unfortunately, he didn't say anymore and fell once again to sleep.

"So weird" she frowns, shaking her head.

With sleep forgone, she climbs out of bed stealthily as not to wake him.

She grabs some clothes and moves into the bathroom, closing the door absently behind her.

"I will just take a quick shower and then slice into those muffins Keichirro brought over the other day!"

Unbeknownst to her, her husband had woken up when he heard the door shut and began to formulate plans of his own.

"Should I go with the strawberry fusion or the strawberry twist?" she ponders, deciding between two identically pink bottles of shampoo.

"I prefer the twist myself," came a voice behind her, causing her to jump.

Laughing could be heard as her feline features popped out. "Ryou!" she gasps, blushing red and reaching for a towel.

"It's not like there is anything I haven't seen before, although the cat ears do seem to add something to it," he purrs, smirking mischievously.

"Darn it! Don't look at me with that sexy smile! You know that I will cave." She thinks angrily, face turning a brighter shade.

It was then that she remembers her current state of dress and yelps, tucking the towel around herself roughly.

"Pervert!" she yells, throwing the forgotten fusion shampoo bottle at his head.

He dodges it easily, and takes the opportunity to move closer.

"What? For enjoying the view? How can I help it if my incredibly sexy wife chooses to go around naked." He looks at her innocently, blinking his eyelashes the way he had seen her do it so many times.

The effect was immediate, a white cloud appears and all that is left is a little black kitten, buried under a white towel.

"Meow nya mow!" (I was gonna take a shower, you pervert!) She growls after him.

She closes her eyes as he lifts her up, assuming that he is going to kiss her.

Instead she is placed on the counter with a slight tap. She looks up only to be hit in the face with a familiar smelling t-shirt.

"Meow!" (Watch it!). She claws her way out of it, only to turn as pink as she can in her current form.

He was undressing himself, working on his belt as of the moment. Upon noticing her intent gaze, he smirks and turns to her.

"Or would you rather do it?" he asks, his voice unbelievably sexy.

Staring up at his chest, she can't help but agree that the view from this particular direction was nothing to laugh at.

Realizing that he was waiting for an answer, she gives a muffled, "mew" (yes).

He lifts her up to his lips and kisses her until he hears a pop.

Time seemed to lose all meaning as his hands slide down her back, begging to touch every inch of her skin.

She reaches down, tugging on his belt until it comes completely undone and then conquering the button and zipper, sending his pants to the floor.

He moans softly at the relieving of tension, since he had first walked in on her he had been incessantly growing harder and it had really started to bother him.

She gasps at the feeling of his warm hands on her skin and kisses his neck as revenge, earning a rushed breath from him. She finds her way up his neck and to his jaw, mixing kisses and nibbles here and there.

It had the expected effect, his breathing grows hot and erratic and his hands move farther up. He pushes her against the door, fingers itching to explore the territory that only he could see and touch… and please.

She grows incredibly warm as he works expertly, goading his rhythm and pace to her sighs and moans.

With her mind still a little conscious of her surroundings, she decides that he is still wearing too much and slides her fingers into the top of his waistband. He flinches when he feels her other hand continue lower, gently brushing against him.

A moan escapes his lips when she finds the center, a gasp escaping her own.

"So I'm not the only one interested" she smiles flirtatiously, skimming her fingers around him gently.

"D-don't tease me!" he groans, his body already starting to arch at her touch.

With a slight tug, his boxers join his pants on the floor, and he kicks them off carelessly.

Shifting downward, he takes the soft flesh into his mouth, prompting a gasp and a sigh out of his Strawberry as he rubs against the hard tip.

She wraps an arm around his neck, her fingers tight in his hair. "That feels so good…" she murmurs, panting slightly.

Gaining courage from her obvious pleasure, he moves lower to her belly, laying teasing kisses down her abdomen. As his mouth still continues lower, she shivers in excitement.

He pulls her down with him, so she is laying with her legs on either side of his lap.

She flushes and looks away as she catches herself staring at him, an action he doesn't miss.

"I'm yours" he says. "So totally completely yours." He kisses her cheek, then her ear, gently nuzzling it as he whispers "And you are only mine, right?"

She is filled with such love for the man in front of her; she thinks that her heart might burst.

Hugging him tightly, she says, "You and only you. I love you so much."

"I love you too" he sighs, kissing her neck. "I love you more than anything."

Their lips meet in a heated kiss, her hands exploring the depths and heights of his warm chest, his contenting themselves with her "adorable back-side"

Panting she cries, "I need you now," feeling a new wave of raw heat wash over her.

He pushes her down onto her back gently, putting himself between her legs. Without another word, he leans into her hips, slowly pushing past her walls.

"Ahh! Ohhh! Faster please, Ryou!" she moans, now holding him tightly to her.

He quickens his pace and gasps when she inadvertently arches her back, taking him in deeper.

He sucks in a huge breath of air, trying to grab onto the frayed edges of his patience. "Darn it, I'm so close!" he thinks frustrated, his sanity quickly unraveling.

Ichigo had to admit that one of her favorite things about this *ahem* particular activity, was seeing Ryou's different expressions. With his mind otherwise occupied, he released his emotions, letting them sprawl unguarded across his face.

She could always tell when he was on the cusp of pleasure because he would bite his lip and his eyes would shut tightly, he would also sometimes scowl, as if he was trying to prevent it from happening.

She pulls down his head and captures his lips, the notion of pushing him over the edge too sweet to let go.

Hot and frustrated that he might end up coming first, he steps his movements up a notch, thrusting harder.

The warmth of his tongue in her mouth and his body on hers was enough to push her to her climax, causing her to grasp onto him forcefully.

They both complete within seconds of each other, neither remembering nor caring who came first as they lay blissfully spent on the bathroom floor.

Ichigo sighs, standing, picking up her shampoo bottle from the floor.

"And I still need to take a shower" she smiles sighing, amused by how much of a distraction her husband could be.

"Mmm sounds good," he smirks, getting onto his knees. She looks down at him and seeing the wicked glint in his eyes, she giggles hurrying away into the shower and closing the door.

FIN.

Okay so this was my first lemon ever, so I don't know how it turned out ;;^^

Of course it stars my favorite couple, Ryou and Ichigo. At this point they are both in their late twenties and have been married for two years~

Thanks for reading and please review! :D


End file.
